Happy Birthday
by Liwen
Summary: Der 14. Februar hält ein ganz besonderes Geschenk für die Familie Croft bereit... One-shot


**Happy Birthday**

Nervös und ungeduldig ging er in dieser Nacht, im menschenleeren Wartezimmer des Krankenhauses, auf und ab. Viele Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf und der Archäologe war auf´s Äußerste angespannt.

Lord Richard Henshingly Croft war normalerweise kein Mensch, der sich leicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ doch dieser Tag, war sowieso alles andere als normal.

Seine Frau, Amelia lag in den Wehen und würde wohl recht bald den lang ersehnten Nachwuchs zur Welt bringen…

Richard und Amelia waren nun schon über zwei Jahre verheiratet und es hatte lange gedauert, bis Amelia endlich schwanger wurde. Doch dann war es endlich so weit und Richard war der glücklichste Mann auf Erden, als ihm seine Frau im Sommer letzten Jahres die freudige Nachricht mitteilte. So lange hatten sie sich nach einem Kind gesehnt und jetzt würde ihr Traum in Erfüllung gehen, obwohl sie noch immer nicht wussten, ob sie einen Sohn oder eine Tochter bekommen würden.

Seufzend ging der Archäologe zum Fenster und blickte den goldgelben Vollmond an, die Hände, wie stets hinter dem Rücken zusammen gefaltet.

Gestern morgen - mittlerweile war weit nach null Uhr - hatte Amelia ihm mitgeteilt, das sie Wehen bekommen hatte. Zwar ein paar Wochen zu früh, doch dem Baby war es bis jetzt immer gut gegangen.

Richard verständigte Winston, den treuen Butler der Croft Familie und ließ sich und seine Frau umgehend ins Krankenhaus fahren.

Viele Stunden waren seitdem vergangen und Richard hatte seiner Frau beigestanden. Er hatte ihr geholfen so gut es ging, doch wusste, das es eine schwere Geburt werden würde. Das hatten die Ärzte bereits prophezeit.

Amelia war in einem gewissen Punkt zu schwach, um ein Kind zu bekommen. Es könnte sie ihr Leben kosten, doch Richard war sich sicher, das seine Frau es schaffen würde, denn er und sie waren bereit dieses Risiko für das Leben ihres Kindes hin zu nehmen. Es verlief auch eigentlich alles gut und es würde wohl nicht mehr lange dauern, doch plötzlich war alles ganz anders gekommen.

Die Herztöne des Kindes verschlechterten sich und auch der werdenden Mutter ging es nicht besonders.

Vor einer Stunde hatte die Hebamme den Arzt gerufen und Richard wusste, das es anfing kritisch zu werden, als er noch immer die Hand von Amelia hielt.

Der Arzt urteilte nicht lange, denn es stand nicht gut um Mutter und Kind. Er ordnete den sofortigen Notkaiserschnitt an.

Richard wurde von der Hebamme hinaus geschickt und das letzte was er von seiner Frau gesehen hatte, war eine Spritze, die der Arzt ihr injizierte.

Richard seufzte wieder und seine Nerven warn bis zum zerreißen gespannt. Er machte sich Sorgen um seine Familie. Glück oder Trauer konnte von einem einzigen Moment abhängen. Der Archäologe konnte nur noch an seine Frau und sein ungeborenes Kind denken.

Er wollte es sich nicht ausmalen, was wäre, wenn etwas tragisches passieren würde. Hoffen, war das einzige, was er jetzt tun konnte und das behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Sehnsüchtig wartete er auf eine Nachricht, denn die konnte jede Sekunde durch die Tür kommen.

Plötzlich klopfte es zaghaft und Richard drehte sich mit hoffnungsvollem, flehenden Blick zur Tür um, doch zu seinem Enttäuschen, die er äußerlich nicht zeigte, war es nur der Butler, der hinein trat.

Winston Smith hatte sich nach Lady Croft erkundigt.

,,Und? Gibt es etwas neues von meiner Frau, Mr. Smith?" fragte Lord Croft.

Winston hatte die Tür hinter sich wieder verschlossen und war vor seinen Lord getreten. Er faltete, wie üblich, die Hände ebenfalls hinter seinem Rücken und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf: ,,Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, Lord Croft, doch es gibt noch keine Neuigkeiten. Doch die Schwester am Empfangstresen lässt ausrichten, das es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern würde."

Richard hielt dem Blick seines Butlers eine kurze Weile stand, dann nickte er und drehte sich schweigend wieder zum Fenster.

Schritte erklangen, als Winston sich näherte: ,,Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Lord Croft, ich bin sicher, das es Ihrer Frau und dem Kind gut gehen wird."

,,Sicher…" entgegnete Richard, ,,…sie ist schließlich meine Ehefrau. Weshalb also, sollte sich das Schicksaal gegen uns wenden?"

Es war ein rhetorische Frage und Winston wusste, das sein Arbeitgeber darauf keine Antwort wollte, also schwieg der Mann.

Vielleicht war es überheblich von Richard gewesen so etwas zu behaupten, immerhin stand es nicht gut um die Gesundheit seiner Frau und seines Kindes, aber es ging ihm besser, wenn er es tat.

Das Schwiegen gewann die Oberhand zwischen den beiden Männern und so vergingen weitere, lange, quälende Minuten der Sorge und Ungewissheit.

Plötzlich, nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, in der Richard beinahe verzweifelt wäre, ging die Tür erneut auf…

Der Butler und der Lord drehten sich zu der Person, die den Raum betrat und ihre Hoffnung wurde nun endlich erfüllt.

Es war eine junge Krankenschwester, die ein Bündel im Arm hielt. Die Frau lächelte den Lord an und kam auf ihn zu.

Richards Mine hellte sich auf, als sich das Bündel im Arm der Krankenschwester bewegte und sie es ihm ohne ein Wort zu sagen und ganz behutsam in die Arme legte.

Sie entfernte sich dann einige Schritte: ,,Ich gratuliere Ihnen, Lord Croft. Sie haben eine wunderschöne, kleine Tochter."

Ein großes Lächeln entsprang auf dem Gesicht des Archäologen, als er seine Tochter in den Armen hielt. Es war geschafft. Endlich hatte er sein Kind, doch er konnte es kaum fassen.

Richard setzte sich auf einen der vielen Stühle hier im Wartezimmer und blickte in das winzige Gesicht seiner Tochter.

Sie war in einem rosafarbenen Tuch gewickelt und hatte dunkles Haar. Sie bewegte sich in den starken Armen ihres Vaters. Die großen, bereits rehbraunen Augen, blickten neugierig die Umgebung an. Dann blieb der Blick des Babys in dem Gesicht ihres Vaters hängen und sie quengelte zufrieden. Ein winziges Lächeln entstand auf ihrem kleinen Gesicht.

Richard war überglücklich und konnte sich gar nicht an seiner Tochter satt sehen. Er war unbeschreiblich.

,,Hallo, meine Süße…" hauchte er leise und lächelnd.

,,Sie ist kerngesund." sagte die Krankenschwester und lächelte noch immer.

Richard blickte zu hoch, da doch noch etwas ungeklärt war und er fragte dann wieder ernst: ,,Wie geht es meiner Frau?"

,,Keine Sorge, Lord Croft. Auch ihr geht es gut. Sie ruht sich jetzt aus, aber sie können gleich zu ihr, wenn sie wollen." antwortete die Krankenschwester und das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Archäologen wurde wieder größer.

Auch Winston lächelte und hatte seinen Lord selten so glücklich gesehen.

,,Winston, kommen Sie, sehen Sie doch, wie süß sie ist." sagte Richard glücklich, stand auf und ging zu seinem Butler.

Winston blickte lachend auf das kleine Baby und nickte: ,,Oh ja, Lord Croft. Sie hat Ihre Augen und die Schönheit ihrer Mutter."

Richard nickte und blickte erneut in das quengelnde, lächelnde Gesicht seiner Tochter. Dann dachte er wieder an Amelia und blickte zur Krankenschwester: ,,Bitte bringen Sie mich zu meiner Frau."

-----

Leise betrat er das Krankenzimmer und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Richard erblickte seine schlafende Frau im Krankenbett und ging zu ihr. Langsam setzte er sich auf´s Bett und hielt noch immer seine Tochter in den Armen. Dann nahm der Archäologe die Hand seiner Frau und küsste sanft ihren Handrücken.

Amelia öffnete sachte die Augen und begann umgehend zu lächeln, als sie ihren Ehemann und ihre Tochter erblickte.

Auch Richard lächelte: ,,Hallo mein Liebling."

,,Hallo…" Amelia klang noch schwach, von der Narkose.

,,Wie fühlst du dich?" Richard strich seiner Frau über die Wange.

Amelia nickte glücklich und blickte auf das Baby: ,,Ist sie nicht süß?"

Der Lord nickte eifrig: ,,Oh Amelia, sie ist wundervoll. Unsere kleine Tochter. Ich bin so glücklich." Er kam etwas näher und legte das Baby in Amelias Arme.

,,Ja…" hauchte Lady Croft, als ihre Tochter auch sie neugierig musterte, ,,…unsere Tochter. Sie ist ein Wunder." Amelia dachte an die schwere Geburt zurück, genau wie Richard, der seinen Arm um die Schultern seiner Frau legte.

Sekundenlang legte sich Stille zwischen das Ehepaar und nur die Bewegungen und das Quengeln ihrer Tochter brach diese.

Richard und Amelia genossen den Moment und waren einfach überglücklich, während sie die Kleine beobachteten. Endlich hatten die ihre Tochter gesund in den Armen.

Sachte und zärtlich gab Richard seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Schläfe: ,,Ein schöneres Geschenk zum Valentinstag hättest du mir nicht machen können. Ich liebe dich, Amelia."

Ihre freie Hand streckte sie nach seiner Wange aus und hielt seinen Kopf so bei ihrem: ,,Ich liebe dich auch, Richard." Sie drehte den Kopf und küsste Richard innig und liebevoll. Beide schlossen die Augen dabei.

Dann strampelte die Kleine in Amelias Armen und quengelte etwas lauter. Die jungen Eltern ließen voneinander ab und blickten erneut auf das Baby.

,,Ja, was ist denn, Kleine?" fragte Richard und strich seiner Tochter über die winzige Wange, doch er erwartete natürlich keine Antwort.

,,Wie sollen wir sie nennen? Sie braucht schließlich einen Namen." meinte Amelia dann.

Richard blickte zu seiner Frau, dann wieder zu dem Baby und er lächelte, als ihm ein Name einfiel. Ein Name, der zu ihr passen würde.

Ein Name, der einer Croft würdig war.

,,Lara."

Amelia blickte lächelnd zu ihrem Mann, nickte und dann blickte sie wieder auf ihre Tochter: ,,Lara Croft."

Das Baby quengelte erneut, sie war wohl damit einverstanden.

Amelia lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Richards Schulter und war zufrieden, denn jetzt waren sie eine richtige kleine Familie. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich schön. Müde schloss Lady Croft die Augen.

,,Happy Birthday, Lara Croft." flüsterte Richard zufrieden und glücklich, als er seine Familie in den Armen hielt.

Die kleine Lara Croft schloss ebenfalls die Augen und schlief ein, ohne auch nur im geringsten zu ahnen, was die Zukunft für sie bringen würde…


End file.
